This invention relates to a device used to protect the face of an individual and to aid in preventing the inhalation of toxic air during spraying, such as when spraying ingredients from an aerosol container during the application of hair spray, or in spraying room deodorants, insecticides, paint, and the like. In particular, the application pertains to a device which is provided with a disposable sanitary portion closest to the face of the individual.
In the prior art, face shields and masks are known for use during the application of hair sprays. See, for example, the device shown in U.S. Patent D-210,183. In general, it is known to provide a mask which has the outlines or contours of a face and which will fit against the forehead, under the chin and around the perimeter of the face, and which can be held in place by a handle or strap, as desired. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 825,288, 1,524,863, 3,015,105, 3,060,445, 3,103,667, 3,152,588, 3,317,921 and 3,488,772. This art shows various means for permitting an individual to breathe while using a mask. Further, it is known to use a transparent material to cover the face during the application of hair spray. A problem with these prior art devices is that they are basically unsanitary.